Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a distribution of Linux software, and more particularly to a method for distributing large-sized Linux software packages.
Description of Related Arts
The large-sized Linux software is characterized in the long installation time and the multiple software dependencies. The conventional distribution of the large-sized Linux software is carried by the rpm (Red Hat Package Manager) and deb (Debian) software packages along with the profiles illustrating the installation of the dependency software, the post-installation verification method and etc.
However, the conventional distribution method of the above large-sized Linux software has following disadvantages.
Firstly, it consumes much work to become native to different Linux versions. When the large-sized Linux is developed based on a certain version, the Linux kernel and system software on which the large-sized Linux depends may be merely native to the certain version; it may require a search for the substitute version before being native to other Linux versions, as well as tests about compatibility and stability on the substitute version.
Secondly, the conventional distribution method usually excludes any direct download of the dependency packages. The users usually have to download the correspondent software from the Linux package source with yum (Yellow dog Updater, Modified) or apt (Advanced Packaging Tools) through the illustration of the profile. On one hand, the conventional distribution method depends on the network to download; the software can not be installed without the connection to the Internet or Intranet to create the local source. On the other hand, the yum and the apt only download the latest version of the dependency software as a default, and herein the downloaded dependency may be insufficient for the large-sized Linux software.
Thirdly, the software distributed in forms of the rpm or deb software packages involves no data integrity checking mechanism, and thus during the distribution, the software package is exposed to potential tampering which threats the data security.
In order to improve the deployment efficiency of the software, expedite the deployment and enhance the software stability during deploying, a disc image system for pre-customizing a software package distribution is needed to accomplish a stable and quick installation manner by installing the disc.